Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to gaming.
Description of the Related Art
Horse racing has a long tradition in the United States and indeed, throughout the world. Horseracing, and associated betting, can be found in most states in the United States, and in many other countries. However, with the passing of time, people have become less familiar with horses, horse racing, and race betting. Conventional betting systems for horse racing have failed to provide an adequately engaging, approachable environment for the typical person who is not familiar with horse racing and betting.